Blutsbruder
Blutsbruder ist die achte Folge der ersten Staffel der Fernsehserie Roswell. Kurzüberblick Max und Liz verunglücken mit dem Jeep. Liz übersteht den Unfall beinahe unverletzt aber Max wird bewusstlos ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Der behandelnde Arzt ordnet eine Blutprobe an... Inhalt Teaser thumb|Der Ausflug zu zweit...Ms. Hardy, die Biologielehrerin von Liz Parker und Max Evans, ist krank und daher fällt die Stunde aus. Max möchte Liz etwas zeigen und sie fahren zusammen in die Wüste hinaus. Bei strahlendem Sonnenschein fahren sie über den alten Highway, den Max von Fahrten mit seinem Vater kennt. Liz findet die Aussicht ausgesprochen schön. Im Radio wird ein Song gespielt, den Liz sehr gern hat, und Max merkt an, dass er ihn auch mag. Die beiden fühlen sich einander sehr nahe. thumb|...endet mit einem UnfallEin Pferd läuft direkt vor dem Jeep auf die Straße. Max bremst scharf, der Jeep schleudert, kommt von der Straße ab und fliegt durch die Luft. Der Wagen landet im Graben, Schulbücher verteilen sich über Straße und Böschung. Liz kommt im verunglückten Auto wieder zu sich, es scheint ihr nicht viel passiert zu sein. Doch Max liegt mit dem Kopf auf dem Lenkrad; er ist bewusstlos und reagiert nicht, als Liz ihn anspricht. Kapitel 1 thumb|Max im KrankenwagenMax und Liz werden mit den Krankenwagen ins Roswell Memorial Hospital gebracht. Liz macht sich Sorgen um Max, der noch immer ohne Bewusstsein ist. Maria DeLuca läuft in der Schule in Michael Guerin hinein. Die beiden wissen nicht recht, was sie reden sollen. Schließlich stellt Maria fest, dass er ihr aus dem Weg geht. Da ruft Liz an und berichtet von dem Unfall. Der Arzt in der Notaufnahme befragt Liz zum Unfallhergang. Er ordnet bei dem nach wie vor bewusstlosen Max eine Blutprobe an. Liz ist geschockt. thumb|Ms. Topolsky erfährt von dem UnfallMs. Topolsky erfährt von dem Unfall. Sie will sich selbst um die beiden verunglückten Schüler kümmern. Von ihrem Büro aus schickt sie Agenten ins Krankenhaus. Isabel Evans und Michael eilen ins Roswell Memorial. Isabel ist völlig aufgelöst, als sie Max bewusstlos dort liegen sieht. Schwester Susan, die Max gerade Blut abnimmt, will die drei Jugendlichen hinauswerfen, doch Michael flirtet mit der Schwester und sie lässt sie bleiben. Er folgt ihr, um Max' Blut zurückzuholen. Agent Moss trifft im Krankenhaus ein. Liz fragt die sehr nervöse Isabel, was sie früher gemacht haben, wenn ihnen etwas passiert ist. Isabel berichtet, dass dies das erste Mal sei, und dass sie auch nicht krank würden. Sie will Max' Blut gegen das von Liz austauschen, aber Liz erklärt ihr, dass man männliches und weibliches Blut unterscheiden kann. Isabel meint daraufhin, sie bräuchten einen Jungen. thumb|Maria bittet Alex um HilfeAlex Whitman ist gerade damit beschäftigt, mit ein paar unbegabten Freunden eine Garagenband zu gründen. Er klimpert auf seiner Bassgitarre herum, als Maria ihn um Hilfe bittet. Schwester Susan sortiert Blutproben. Als sie fort ist, schleicht sich Michael in den Raum. Bevor er die Probe von Max finden kann, taucht Agent Moss in Krankenhauskleidung auf und Michael muss sich verstecken. Moss durchsucht ebenfalls die Proben. Maria bringt Alex ins Krankenhaus. Liz bittet ihn um einen großen Gefallen - sein Blut. Schwester Susan ertappt Agent Moss beim Durchsuchen der Blutproben. Er entschuldigt sich und verschwindet. Schwester Susan bleibt, Michael sitzt in der Falle. thumb|Alex hat BedenkenMaria steht Schmiere, während Liz Alex Blut abnimmt. Alex hat Bedenken, aber Liz versichert ihm, dass sie schon hundert Mal dabei zugesehen hat. Alex fragt sich, was sie zu verbergen haben. Liz verspricht, ihm später alles zu erzählen. Als jemand kommt, nimmt Isabel Liz die Spritze ab und entnimmt Alex' Blut mithilfe ihrer Kräfte. Michael beobachtet, wie Schwester Susan Max' Blutprobe herauslegt. Er muss eingreifen. Von der Tür aus spricht er die Frau an. Er bittet sie um ein Date. Sie leht ab, er sei zu jung. Er erklärt, das sei ihm egal, er sei schon immer erwachsener gewesen als Gleichaltrige. Liz bringt ihm die Blutprobe von Alex. Michael schmeichelt Susan. Sie ist in Versuchung, meint aber, es wäre nicht richtig, ihn zu treffen. Michael tauscht die Proben aus; Susan schickt ihn fort. Agent Moss beobachtet ihn, als er geht. Kapitel 2 thumb|Die Freunde warten auf NeuigkeitenMichael, Liz, Maria und Alex warten im Aufenthaltsraum. In Alex brodelt es. Liz schlägt ihm vor, nach Hause zu fahren. Er kann nicht fassen, dass sie ihm nicht mehr zu sagen hat. Michael schickt ihn etwas rabiater weg. Liz läuft ihm nach und Maria hindert Michael daran, den beiden zu folgen. Alex will von Liz endlich die Wahrheit wissen. Er vermutet, dass Drogen im Spiel waren. Er ist verletzt, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass Liz ihn benutzt, was diese abstreitet. Er fragt noch einmal nach der Wahrheit, aber Liz kann sie ihm nicht sagen. Sie bestätigt seine Geschichte mit den Drogen. Wortlos verlässt Alex das Krankenhaus. Isabel kommt zu Liz, berichtet, dass Max aufgewacht ist. Alle laufen zu ihm. Max' Mutter Diane Evans ist bereits bei ihm. Der Arzt stellt fest, dass Max sehr schnell wieder genesen ist, will ihn aber dennoch über Nacht im Krankenhaus behalten. Max möchte aber nach Hause und setzt dies auch durch. Isabel, Michael, Liz und Maria kommen herein. Max stellt Liz seiner Mutter vor. thumb|Männer durchsuchen den AbfallAls die fünf Freunde das Krankenhaus verlassen wollen, bemerkt Maria, dass sie ihre Tasche vergessen hat. Michael holt sie und entdeckt dabei Agent Moss und Agent Baxter, die in Max' Krankenakte lesen und im Abfall herumsuchen. Abends erzählt Michael Max und Isabel, was er beobachtet hat. Michael will herausfinden, wer hinter ihnen her ist. Agent Moss erstattet Ms. Topolsky Bericht: Max' Blut war unauffällig, aber die fünf könnten die Blutproben vertauscht haben. Er beschreibt einen sechsten Jugendlichen im Krankenhaus und Ms. Topolsky weiß sofort, dass es sich um Alex handeln muss. thumb|Kyle hält Alex für einen SpionAlex setzt sich zum Mittagessen zu Kyle Valenti an den Tisch. Kyle vermutet in ihm einen Spion von Liz. Alex streitet das ab, aber Kyle kann sich nicht vorstellen, dass Liz ihn nicht eingeweiht haben sollte. Isabel beobachtet die beiden unbemerkt. Liz und Max sind in der Stadt unterwegs. In der Reflexion eines Schaufensters beobachten sie Agent Moss, wie er sie beobachtet. Um herauszufinden, ob der Mann ihnen tatsächlich folg, gehen sie ins UFO Center. Zwischen den Exponaten gelingt es ihnen, ihn abzuhängen. thumb|Verfolgung... aber unauffällig!Maria und Michael beobachten ihn aus dem Jetta heraus, als er aus dem Center kommt. Isabel kommt dazu, meint, sonst sei niemand zu sehen. Die drei verfolgen Agent Moss. Kapitel 3 Maria, Michael und Isabel warten vor einem Motel darauf, dass Agent Moss sein Zimmer wieder verlässt. Isabel ist genervt, weil Michael und Maria streiten. Da taucht Moss auf und fährt davon. thumb|Ms. Topolsky?!Liz und Max sind zurück in der Schule. Jeder von beiden muss zu einem anderen Kurs, aber es fällt ihnen schwer, sich loszureißen. Sie sprechen über Alex als Risikofaktor für das Geheimnis und ihre Gefühle füreinander. Während Isabel aufpasst, durchsuchen Michael und Maria Agent Moss' Zimmer. Im Papierkorb finden sie seinen Namen sowie eine Telefonnummer in Roswell. Maria wählt kurzerhand die Nummer: Am anderen Ende der Leitung meldet sich Ms. Topolsky! Maria begreift, dass sie wohl keine Vertrauenslehrerin ist. thumb|Alex bekommt NasenblutenMs. Topolsky sucht derweil Alex in der Schule auf. Unter einem Vorwand setzt sie sich zu ihm, und als Alex nicht hinsieht, mischt sie etwas in sein Getränk. Sie versucht auch, etwas über Max aus Alex herauszubekommen, doch Liz kommt dazu und unterbricht das Gespräch. Ms. Topolsky bittet Alex, später in ihr Büro zu kommen, und geht. Liz möchte mit Alex reden, doch er zieht es vor, zu gehen. Er meint, es wüssten ohnehin schon zu viele Leute von der Drogensache, sogar Kyle. Liz fragt nach, was er damit meint, aber Alex bekommt Nasenbluten und verschwindet auf der Toilette, wo er sich verarztet. Als es ihm besser geht, wirft er die blutgetränkten Papiertücher in den Abfall. Ms. Topolsky sammelt diese ein. Kapitel 4 thumb|Ms. Topolsky bietet Alex Hilfe anMichael berichtet Max und Isabel, was im Motel passiert ist. Maria bringt Liz auf den neusten Stand. Alle sind besorgt wegen Alex. Der sucht derweil Ms. Topolsky auf, die ihm sagt, sie wüsste was im Krankenhaus passiert sei, und warum. Sie meint, sie habe Freunde, die für Alex' Sicherheit sorgen könnten, die nicht gewährleistet sei, solange Max Evans frei herum liefe. Das macht Alex misstrauisch. Als sie auch noch ein schriftliches Geständnis von ihm will, weist er sie zurück. Zurück auf dem Flur steckt Alex erledigt den Kopf in seinen Spind, wo ihn Max entdeckt. Max bedankt sich für Alex' Hilfe und Alex erzählt von seiner Begegnung mit Ms. Topolsky. Er will Max aber nicht sagen, ob er das Geständnis unterschrieben hat. Nachdem beide fort sind, kommt Liz und steckt einen Zettel in Alex' Spind. thumb|Was macht das FBI an der Roswell High?Alex kommt zu Liz ins Crashdown Café. Sie sprechen über ihre langjährige Freundschaft. Liz sagt, sie sei immer mit all ihren Problemen zu Alex gegangen, sogar jetzt, mit dem wichtigsten Problem, das sie je hatte. Sie bittet ihn, ihr zu vertrauen, und die richtige Seite, ihre Seite zu wählen. Alex sucht Ms. Topolsky erneut auf. Er sagt, er wolle mit ihr reden, um Liz zu schützen. Nach wie vor denkt er, es ginge um Drogen, und ist etwas irritiert, als sie nicht darauf eingeht. Sie bittet ihn erneut, alles aufzuschreiben. Da taucht Liz auf und will ebenfalls mit ihr reden. Die beiden verlassen den Raum. thumb|Alex beendet die Freundschaft zu LizWährend Liz ihr erzählt, Alex sei paranoid, hackt sich Alex in das Email-Programm von Ms. Topolskys Computer. Die durchschaut derweil Liz' Ablenkungsmanöver und kommt zurück, doch Alex hat bereits ihre Verbindung zum FBI offengelegt. Sie packt ihre Sachen und geht. Zuvor sagt sie noch zu Liz, sie sei auf ihrer Seite gewesen, und sie hoffe, Max würde nicht in falsche Hände fallen, wenn sie weg sei. Alex stellt Liz ein Ultimatum: Die Wahrheit oder das Ende ihrer Freundschaft. Sie kann ihn nicht einweihen und er geht. Zitate *'Liz': "Alex, würdest du mir einen ganz großen Gefallen tun?" Alex: "Natürlich, was du willst." Liz: "Ich brauche dein Blut." *'Alex' (vor der Blutabnahme): "Hör zu, also, dürfte ich vorher vielleicht noch einige Bedenken vorbringen?" Liz: "Keine Sorge, Alex. Ich hab hier letztes Jahr freiwillig gearbeitet und dabei schon tausend Mal zugesehen." *'Michael': "Junge Mädchen... die sind einfach nichts für mich. Ich kann nichts mit ihnen anfangen. Aber eine Frau wie Sie dagegen..." Susan: "Das wär irgendwie nicht richtig." Michael: "Nicht?" Susan: "Ich geb dir nur ungern einen Korb, weißt du, aber... ich kann das nicht." Michael: "Ich verstehe." (dreht sich um und will gehen) Susan: "Hey. Ruf mich an, wenn du achtzehn wirst." *'Agent Moss': "Sie haben jemanden dazu geholt. Einen großen Jungen, irgendwie schlaksig." Ms. Topolsky: "Alex." *'Alex': "Hey." Kyle: "Oh, sieh an, ein Spion." Alex: "Nein, ich will hier nur essen." *'Kyle' (zu Alex über Liz): "Weißt du, was das Schlimmste ist? Sie schickt die Ersatzmannschaft. Ich meine, dich, nicht mal Maria." *'Isabel': "Wir können ihn jetzt gefahrlos verfolgen." Maria lässt den Motor an. Michael: "Aber nicht zu nahe." Maria: "Nun beruhigt euch, Leute. Ihr tut ja so, als hätte ich noch nie jemanden verfolgt. (setzt eine dunkle Sonnenbrille auf, legt den Gang ein, fährt los - rückwärts) Isabel: "Raffiniert! Wenn wir rückwärts fahren, bemerkt er uns nie." *'Max' (nachdem Liz Alex belogen hat): "Liz? Es tut mir sehr leid." Liz: "Ich schätze, solche Dinge tut man, wenn... man so wie ich für jemanden empfindet." Max: "Ich denke auch." *'Maria': "Das ist jetzt das zweite Mal, dass du mich in ein billiges Motel zerrst." Michael: "Erzähl das bloß nicht weiter, sonst ruinierst du meinen guten Ruf." *'Alex' (zu Liz): "Wenn ich einen Therapeuten hätte, dann würde der sagen, eine Unterhaltung mit dir ist schlecht für mein seelisches Wohlbefinden." Darsteller Hauptdarsteller *Shiri Appleby als Liz Parker *Jason Behr als Max Evans *Katherine Heigl als Isabel Evans *Majandra Delfino als Maria DeLuca *Brendan Fehr als Michael Guerin *Colin Hanks als Alex Whitman *Nick Wechsler als Kyle Valenti *William Sadler als Sheriff Jim Valenti Obwohl William Sadler als Sheriff Jim Valenti im Vorspann geführt ist, tritt er in dieser Folge nicht auf. Gastauftritte *Julie Benz als Kathleen Topolsky *Mary Ellen Trainor als Diane Evans *Jonathan Nichols als Doktor Francis Nebendarsteller *Hilary Shepard-Turner als Schwester Susan *Robert Neary als Moss *Richard Anthony Crenna als Agent Baxter *Victor Campos als Mr. Bruckner *Eric Jungmann als Lester *Joe Camareno als Sanitäter *Paul "P.J." Palmer als Sanitäter *Kevin Calisher als Bob *Zack Aaron als Heavy Metal Kid Fehler *Als Alex Whitman Nasenbluten bekommt, legt er in der Nahaufnahme beide Hände an seine Nase. Vor und nach dem Schnitt hat er aber Schulunterlagen in der linken Hand. Kategorie:Episode (Staffel 1)